Jeffrey Byron
| Place of birth = Santa Monica, California | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = Test administrator | Characters = | image2 = | imagecap2 = | image3 = | imagecap3 = }} Jeffrey Byron is an actor, screenwriter, and producer who had a supporting role as an administrator of the Kobayashi Maru scenario in 's . http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0126397/resume http://www.jbyronphotoartist.com/biography.htm Byron was born as Timothy Stafford in Santa Monica, California, the third son of actress by her second husband, George Stafford. Byron's godfather was legendary, Academy Award-winning film director . Acclaimed novelist and poet was Byron's stepfather from 1970 until Nathan's death in 1985. Credited as Tim Stafford, Byron made his feature film debut at the age of seven in the comedy Donovan's Reef, directed by his godfather, John Ford. In 1964 Byron starred in an episode of The Twilight Zone entitled "The Bewitchin' Pool." He also appeared in a James Goldstone-directed episode of The Fugitive, playing the son of Jeanne Bal. Gerd Oswald directed Byron in the 1966 Bonanza episode "Destiny's Child," after which Byron appeared in the film Hot Rods to Hell. Byron then took a break from acting. In 1973, at the age of 18, he legally changed his name to Jeffrey Byron. He returned to acting in 1975 with a small role in the musical comedy At Long Last Love, credited for the first time as Jeffrey Byron. In 1976 Byron appeared on the series McMillan & Wife with Jason Evers and John Schuck. That same year he reunited with At Long Last Love director for a supporting role in the comedy film Nickelodeon, co-starring Brian Keith and Hamilton Camp. After guest appearances on the TV shows Fantastic Voyage (with Ike Eisenmann) and Dallas, Byron had the lead role in the 1978 college comedy, The Seniors (with Ian Wolfe). Byron next co-starred with Christopher Plummer in the 1978 film International Velvet. He also played the lead in Disney's 1979 TV movie The Omega Connection, which co-starred Larry Cedar. In this movie, Byron played a young secret agent in the mold of James Bond. Because of the notoriety he acquired from this project, Byron was actually considered for the role of James Bond when retired from the role and before was chosen. Byron's other TV credits include appearances on the hit series Wonder Woman and Eight Is Enough and a supporting role in the 1979 TV movie Love's Savage Fury with Ed Lauter. Byron is perhaps best known for starring in the cult science fiction films Metalstorm: The Destruction of Jared-Syn (1983) and The Dungeonmaster (1985). He also wrote one of the seven story segments for the latter film. To fans of daytime drama, Byron is perhaps best remembered for his regular roles on All My Children and One Life to Live and, more recently, for his recurring appearances on The Bold and the Beautiful and Port Charles. In addition, Byron has guest-starred on such television shows as T.J. Hooker (starring William Shatner, James Darren, and Richard Herd), Baywatch (with Monte Markham), Matlock (directed by Robert Scheerer and co-starring with Lawrence Dobkin), and Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (starring Teri Hatcher and K Callan). He also had uncredited roles in the TV movies Family Album (with Keone Young) and Bionic Ever After? (aka Bionic Breakdown), as well as the acclaimed 1993 film Falling Down. He most recently starred in the unsold TV pilot Women on Top. Besides his credits in film and episodic television, Byron has appeared in commercials as a spokesperson for such products as Chevrolet and Excedrin. He has also performed in various stage productions, including Barefoot in the Park, Death of a Salesman, and Sweet Bird of Youth. Byron recently began focusing on screenwriting. His first script, entitled Stan the Man, landed him a literary agent. His second script, The Eyes Have It, has been optioned as a feature film, and he has written two other screenplays. In addition, he is in the process of developing films based on the novels written by his stepfather, Robert Nathan. He is currently signed on to produce an adaptation of Nathan's Juliet in Mantua for New Line Cinema. Byron currently lives in California with his wife, Lana, and their son, Dimitry. Outside of show business, Byron is a professional photography artist and designer. He is also an avid golfer. External links * *J. Byron, Photo Artist - photography art and design site *Robert Nathan Library - website on novelist Robert Nathan created by Jeffrey Byron * * Byron, Jeffrey Byron, Jeffrey